Getting Started
. This is a quick and brief guide to the basics of how to get started creating your first page on this wiki. Easy Way: Cheat Sheet If you're really struggling on where and how to start, you could copy and paste in the following onto your new character page, then edit away. Brief introduction to the character, a relevant quote, banner image or a foreword from you, the creator. Early Life A short passage about the character's personal history, childhood or a story about a specific moment of maturity or developments in the character. Recently New stories since the start of our character's tale. You could write about things that have happened since your character became more involved in the Piken Square roleplay universe, maybe list his or her special affiliations, friends, guilds and their relationships. Other Feel free to keep adding new sections. As your character grows, so should his or her page. Category:Character (also add other categories like Race > Gender > Profession > Job > Order Affiliation > Guild > and add your User:Username) Step One: Creation *Step 1A: Contribute > Add a Page There's a button on the top right corner to contribute, click it and choose 'Add a Page' to begin. You should also log in or register prior to this. *Step 1B: What do you want to call it? A small window should pop up asking you what to call your page. This should be the character's name or item/location/event/guild name. *Step 1C: Choose a page layout. Standard layout should be helpful as a beginner, if you want your own blank canvas to work on, choose Blank Page. We'll continue as standard. Step Two: Characterbox *There is a way to input all basic descriptive data of a character in one box along the side of your page. See Template:Characterbox or Template:CharacterboxMini Step Three: Content *Step 3A: Add a video (hover cursor, remove) It's probably too early in your wiki editing stages to prepare video so hover your cursor over the frame and click 'remove' at the top right corner. If you have a music theme to a character or some video relevant to your article, you could re-add this box, probably further down your page. *Step 3B: Add a photo (upload a screenshot) Clicking on Add a photo or using the 'add features and media' panel on the far right will let you upload your own image files, a screenshot maybe. *Step 3C: First paragraph (introduction) The writing begins! This space can be a simple introduction to basically who your character is, or item/guild/location, a popular quote or your own thoughts. *Step 3D: Section heading #1 (background) Maybe you could use this section to describe the background of your character, his or her past, a story of growth maturity, development. Or just item/guild description. *Step 3E: Section heading #2 (recent history) You could use this part to talk about more recent stories, things that have happened since your character became more involved in the Piken Square roleplay universe, maybe list his or her special affiliations, friends, guilds and their relationships. Or if its an item/location/guild/event page, well, that's different. *Step 3F: Source/Visual (further editing) There is a page tab at the top right corner to flick from Visual editing to Source editing, this is good for more controlled and further editing. You can add your own sections! *Step 3G: Preview before Publish It's good practise to use the 'preview' button next to the one for 'publish' before actually publishing it, so you get a preliminary view or your page and make final adjustments before release. Step Four: Categories The beauty of all wikis, second only to the easy to use search functions. Categories will group your page up with others, making it easier to find. For a character page, I tend to use the format of Guild Wars 2's character creation. Adding at the bottom of th epage, the race, gender, profession and preffered weapons of a character, for example. Also, you can create or edit in content for you own styled categories, within reasonable limits of course, unused or lone-standing categories will be subject to removal. *Character > Race > Gender > Profession > Profession Type > Social Class > Country/Heritage > Preffred Weapon > Job > Order Affiliation > Guild > User:Player *Category:Character will group your character page with others on this wiki, where it belongs. *Race - Human, Norn, Sylvari, Asura, Charr or Other. *Gender - Male, Female or Other. *Profession - Warrior, Elementalist, Guardian, etc. *Profession Type - Soldier, Adventurer, Scholar. *Social Class - The defining aspect of your character's racial or social class. Humans have Noble/Commoner/Street Rat as Norn have Wolf/Bear/Raven/Leopard, Asura have Synergetics/Dynamics/Statics, Sylvari have Cycles of Noon/Dawn/Dusk/Night and Charr have the Blood/Iron/Ash Legion. *Heritage - Mostly used by humans characterised by their Elonian, Orrian or Ascalonian heritage. *Weapon - Your character's favourite weapon or other defining items. *Job - Be they a hunter, journalist, mercenary or priest, so many types out there, let's group up so we can find the right man for the plot. *ContactMe - Category for characters who you wish to be contacted in-character for certain types of jobs and services. *Order - Vigil, Seraph, Lionguard, Whispers, Priory, those sort of bodies of authority. *Guild - Allign with a guild and tag them here so your character can be automatically listed under the category's page members. *User - Adding a custom user:player page will give you your own category where all your characters, items, fiction and other tagged pages can be automatically listed. Guild Page: Cheat Sheet Note: When creating your guild page, name it as a category page. For example "Category:Sample Guild Name" Copy and paste the below template into your new guild page. Alter, discard or add to the headings as best fits your guild and your writing desires. This template is by no means all-inclusive, nor is it intended to be. Part of the fun of this site is going around and looking at other people's work. Use this as just a template, then go around and gather ideas from other pages. That random page link along the left is great. Guild Page: Copy Paste If you're really struggling on where and how to start, you could copy and paste in the following onto your new guild page, then edit away. If you have a 2RP forum page, use that for inspiration. Note: When creating your guild page, name it as a category page. For example "Category:Sample Guild Name" A brief opening paragraph usually detailing the method of contact for the guild leader, and stating whether you are currently recruiting or not and advice on where to go to apply. Purpose: Who We Are A short passage about the guild's identity and type of group. Mission: What We Do Detailed explanation of the goals of the guild either IC or OOC or both. Activity: What We Offer Mention what members can expect to be doing if they joined your guild. Other: More Sections Feel free to keep adding new sections. Pious Category:Help